jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Diamond
Crazy Diamond (クレイジー・ダイヤモンド Kureijī Daiyamondo) is the stand of Josuke Higashikata featured in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance/Personality Crazy Diamond manifests itself as a humanoid that looks very similar to The World, with patterns of heart through its body. The most common color scheme used for Crazy Diamond is a light blue and bubblegum pink combo, fitting in with the Pink Floyd reference. It is about two heads taller than its alread tall user Josuke. It has no personality, but shouts the battle cry "DORARARARARARA..." when attacking. Abilities Super Strength:Crazy Diamond possesses a large amount of physical strength arguably greater than that of Star Platinum. Not only is it capable of impaling a person's body and lifting them into the air with it's fist, but is capable of breaking through Star Platinum's defense. Jotaro mentions himself that he is unsure if he can defeat Josuke in a fight without the use of time stop. Restoration: Crazy Diamond is capable of the restoration of objects and organisms. Able to repair damages and heal injuries, it can also revert an item back to its original components (i.e. reverting a table back into its component lumber), or fuse objects together, such as fusing Angelo with a rock. This ability allows Crazy Diamond to perform a range of interesting feats, including trapping the enemy (by restoring pieces of a broken crate around the target), making a stand bound to an object return to its original appearance and tracking (restoring a torn piece of clothing, which will seek out and reattach itself to the original article of clothing). However, Crazy Diamond cannot resurrect the dead, and if Crazy Diamond's ability is used when Josuke is in a foul mood, the item will warp and be improperly restored. Crazy Diamond also cannot heal his own user and neither repair things erased by the stand The Hand. Gallery CrazydiamondandJosuke.jpg|Josuke Higashikata and Crazy Diamond crazydiamondpower.jpg|Crazy Diamond "healing" Tomoko, Josuke's mother Crazy Diamond Part VIII.jpg|Crazy Diamond Drawn in Part VIII CrazyD.jpg|The Crazy Diamond weapon from Monster Hunter 3G alongside Harvest CrazyDiamondAGoGo.jpg|Crazy Diamond JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art Crazydiamond.jpg|Crazy Diamond Action-figure CrazyDiamond_ASB.png|Crazy Diamond in the game All Star Battle Trivia *In the game Monster Hunter 3G (Japanese ver.) there is a Hammer called Crazy・D that can heal your allies. *Crazy Diamond bears great resemblance to Dio Brando's stand The World. Also, both stands have an ability of time manipulation to an extent; in Crazy Diamond's case, it can revert things to specified original states. *Crazy Diamond may be alluded to in Part VIII: Jojolion through the actions and relationships of Daiya Higashikata. *Crazy Diamond can be seen being painted on a walkroad by an street artist in chapter 12 of JoJolion. *Like with Holy's Stand Crazy Diamond worked against Josuke and caused the young child to come down with a potentially fatal fever that would have killed him if not for Jotaro defeating Dio in time. However unlike Holy who shows no signs of being able to use her Stand again Josuke kept his Stand ability. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Close Stands